iSense a Vampire
by MudClaw of WindClan
Summary: Carly thinks Shelby's a vampire, could she be right? Rated M for what happens later ; My 1st story so be nice! pwease?
1. iThink Shelby's a Vampire

The question had been bothering Carly all day: Could Shelby Marx be a vampire?

Of course, at first Carly had tried talking to Sam about it, but Sam just shrugged the accusation off saying that Carly was just vampire obsessed. No matter what Sam said, the question still continued to plague Carly's mind. Probably because it made perfect sense to her: the way Shelby smiled, where it didn't show her canines, that fighting ability that seemed to come from another world, and the way just about everyone was attracted to her. Carly's mind had tried to come up with another explanation, but none developed. The only way Carly thought she was getting any peace, was to just go to the gym and talk to Shelby. Carly looked at the clock over her bed, which read 2:45. She thought Shelby was probably about down with practice for today, so she decided to head over to the gym to surprise her. As Carly was walking out the door, when she got a text message from Shelby.

"Hey, Carls, could you come by the gym? I wanted to ask you something."

Carly felt her heart about to jump out of her chest. This was just what Carly needed. Now she had an excuse to go to the gym. Just as Carly was opening the door, Shelby's trainer Juan came storming out, screaming what sounded like profanity in Spanish, and almost having a head-on-collision with her.

Shelby ran to the door, almost pushing Carly over in the process. She yelled at Juan to come back, but he was already disappearing into a huge crowd of people. Shelby turned back to see Carly, her eyebrows arched in confusion, and her eyes showing fear.

"Wow you got here fast" Shelby murmured, a smile on her face.

"Yeah, well I was already on my way over here when I got your text."

"You were already coming here, what for?"

Carly didn't know how to answer, that had been the question she didn't want to have to answer. Her mind speedily tried to figure out an answer that wasn't a complete lie, but not the truth either.

"Um, I just wanted to see how your training was coming along."

Shelby seemed to buy her excuse.

"Oh, well that was very nice of you! I called you here to ask you."

"You aren't going to ask me to fight you again are you?" Shelby laughed,

"No, nothing like that, I was wondering, if you wanted to go on a date with me."

Carly genuinely looked surprised.

"Um, sure you want to go see a movie tomorrow? 'Orphan' is showing at 8:00."

"That sounds perfect! How about you meet me here around 7:15?"

"Perfect, until then!" And Carly walked out of the gym, with a huge smile on her face.


	2. iHave a Date with Shelby

The next day, as Carly was getting ready for her date, she could feel her heart pounding, and her hands were shaking. She couldn't believe that she had said yes to this, though she chose the movie, so she really shouldn't complain. She was running late, so she was in a big hurry. She hadn't thought about checking her outfit ahead of time, so she just pulled on her favorite red skinny jeans a plain black T-shirt, and her black Chuck Taylor's. Her watch said 7:05 and the gym was a little less than 10 minutes away, so she quickly pulled a brush through her hair and ran out the door. She had only told Spencer she was going to catch a movie with a friend; she couldn't help but wonder what he would've said if she told him she was going on a date with Shelby Marx. He probably would've grounded her for life, not that he was a homophobic, but it was his baby sister and that was different for him. She was pulled out of her thoughts, when she reached the gym. Shelby was waiting for her on a bench outside and was looking very hot. She was wearing black pants and a red polo.

"Hey we're matching," Carly said, apparently pulling Shelby out of her own thoughts. She gave Carly a once-over and laughed. "I guess we do," she looked down at her watch, "wow, you're right on time. So are you ready to go? I want to get really good seats!"

"Um, sure, let's get going!"

Carly awkwardly grabbed Shelby's outstretched hand and had a fairly quiet walk over to the theater. When they got there around 7:50, Carly insisted on paying half of the ticket price; Shelby agreed, and they got a large popcorn to share.

Carly sank nervously into her seat nervously, as the previews started. As soon as Carly saw the opening scene of the movie, she buried her head into Shelby's shoulder. She, of course thought it was silly that Carly was afraid, but then again she loved horror movies. Every time she saw blood her eyes would change to black, and she would lick her lips softly. Carly, though, couldn't see that, with her head buried in Shelby's shoulder. But she was still well occupied, because Shelby's scent was very intoxicating to her. She smelled like strawberries mixed with vanilla, but there was a scent lying ever so faint, that it was almost impossible to detect. Carly, however, could make the scent out very clearly; it was blood. Carly didn't know why she was smelling blood, and she didn't really care. She, in fact, had almost forgotten why she had been afraid of Shelby yesterday, almost. Shelby continued watching the movie intently, and at the very end of the movie, she gently lifted Carly's chin, and said in a very smug voice:

"I hope you know you missed a really great movie."

Carly felt like she was going to be sick, when she said that, but didn't have time to respond, because right after Shelby had said that, she brought her lips to hers in a very gentle kiss. The kiss was very quick, and before Carly's mind could hardly process what was happening, it was over.


	3. iGo to a New School

The Monday after Carly's movie date with Shelby, was a very confusing day. Carly was a Junior and had to transfer to a new school, because Sam blew up Ridgeway Jr/Sr High School. She was now a private school just outside of Seattle. Sam and Freddie were both being home schooled, so Carly didn't know anyone there. She didn't even know what classes she was taking until the first day of school. She was taking all AP classes, except for math, which was definitely not her strong suit. She was shocked, when she walked into homeroom, to see Shelby sitting in the very back of the classroom. Shelby smiled brightly, and motioned for Carly to sit next to her. Sure enough the seat next to her was empty, but almost every other seat was. Carly slid into the seat next to Shelby and slid her purse under her desk.

"What are you doing here?" Carly asked, not quite sure how she was feeling about this. She hadn't talked to Shelby since Saturday, and wasn't really looking forward to seeing her every day in homeroom.

"My manager wants me to go back to school, in case we can't find me a new trainer. Hey, let me see your schedule."

Carly dug in her purse until she found her crumpled up class schedule. She handed it to Shelby, who looked over it very quickly, then smiled.

"Well, looks like we have every class together." Carly thought she felt her heart sink. "Except for math, of course, I'm taking AP math."

Carly's mouth about hit the floor.

"You're in brainiac math?" Shelby smiled not looking in the least bit offended.

"Math has always been the class I excel in."

"I have trouble with basic math! Do you think you could tutor me?"

"It would be my honor! By the way, how come you and I haven't talked since our date?" Carly swore she felt some people turn around and look at them.

"I really don't feel comfortable talking about this here. How about you come to my place after school?"

"That would be really great. I wanted to tell you some stuff anyway."

The first day of school was only a half day, so school let out around noon. Of course, Carly and Shelby were sitting next to each other in every class, which made Carly very uncomfortable.

After their 8th hour class, Carly and Shelby walked in a awkward silence all the way to Carly's apartment. When they got their, Spencer was in the living room working on some new artwork.

"Hey, kid, how was your 1st. Hey, Shelby, I never thought I'd see you again!"

"Yeah, I finally decided to come out of hiding."

"Shelby's going to my new school with me." Carly added, hating to be left out of the conversation. "And she's going to be tutoring me in math."

"Speaking of which, Carly, let's head on up to your room and get working on it." Carly could tell Shelby was just trying to find a way away from Spencer, so that they could talk out what had happened.

"Ok, you two have fun." And with that, Carly and Shelby ran upstairs, and Spencer went back to work on his art project.

Once upstairs, Carly locked the door to her room.

"Ok, I don't think my brother will bother us for a while, so what did you want to tell me?" Shelby bit her lower lip trying to find the best way to tell Carly her darkest secret.

"Well, I'm just gonna come right out and say this. I'm a vampire."


	4. iKilled Someone

Shelby's face and hands were covered in blood. The boy's limp body lay on the cold, hard pavement. She hadn't meant to kill him, she just wanted to talk to him, to tell him to leave Carly alone, but plans change. Now she had to hide the body. She thought about calling Carly, but this wasn't something she should get involved in. She grabbed Nevel's dead body by the ankles and swung him onto her back. She was right next to a huge dumpster, so swinging the lid open with one hand; she threw Nevel in with the other. Nevel's body landed in the dumpster with a large thud.

"Oh shit," Shelby thought. "Somebody had to have heard that." She threw some cloth and other debris on top of the body and jumped a fence at the back of ally she was in. As her feet touched the ground, she started running. She had never ran faster in all her life. She didn't stop running until she reached the entrance to Bushwell plaza, but somewhere in her run, she managed to pull her cell out and tell Carly she was coming over. She ran all the way up the stairs as nothing more than a slight breeze. She reached her room almost breathless, because her throat felt constricted. What would she do if Carly hated her for killing someone, even if it was just Nevel. Her door was open and sitting on the couch was a very concerned looking Carly. Shelby walked in, her chest pounding from her run. She walked almost silently, slipping her jacket off as she sat next to Carly.

"What happened to your shirt?!" Shelby just realized she had forgotten to take off her shirt, and the whole front of her shirt was covered in blood.

"I killed Nevel." Shelby has always been a very straight-forward person, even when it came to murder.

"Do you need me to get you a clean shirt?" Carly asked. Shelby smiled and looked down at her bloody shirt again.

"That would be really nice, especially if your brother saw it."

"He's not home tonight, but I think I might throw up if I keep staring at that bloody shirt. I'll be right back." Carly ran to her room and grabbed a clean black shirt for Shelby to change into. When she got back downstairs, she threw the shirt at her. Shelby immediately started taking off her bloody shirt. Carly stared as Shelby threw her bloody shirt in the trash, she was still topless. Even though Carly really didn't want to admit it, she really did think she was falling in love with Shelby. She wanted to be with Shelby forever, even if it meant she had to become a vampire to.

Not that Shelby would ever do that, she cared about Carly too much to do that to her... or did she? Well it wouldn't hurt to ask.

"Shelby, would you turn me into a vampire?" Shelby stared at Carly, her eyes blank and unreadable.

"Carly, I don't think I could do that to you, what if you got scared and chickened out?"

"I'm not afraid." And even as she said it, she knew she was lying. Her heart was pounding in her ears. She knew what she would have to give up if she went through with this. It would pretty much be everything.


	5. iAm a Vampire Too

About five minutes had past, and Carly was still staring Shelby right in those chocolate brown eyes. She now regretted wearing her hair back, because she felt very exposed, to Shelby's razor sharp fangs. As if once again reading Carly's mind, Shelby very teasingly ran those fangs across the blueish-purple vein in her throat. Shelby's lips curled up into a little smirk, as she felt Carly's body go rigid beneath her. Taking her fangs away from Carly's neck, she whispered into her ear.

"I told you, you were afraid."

Carly, wanting to prove she wasn't afraid, grabbed Shelby's face and pulled it into a kiss. Shelby's eyes widened but was soon kissing her back and sliding her arms around her waist to pull their bodies closer. Carly wrapped her arms around Shelby's neck and pushed her up against the wall. Then Shelby began to take Carly's top off, and Carly did the same with Shelby. Soon they were on the floor, their clothes had been flung in every direction imaginable. Shelby was on top of Carly, their bare skin rubbing against each other as they kissed passionately. Carly thought of all the guys she had kissed, but nothing could compare to this. Then Shelby started to go harder and faster, and Carly was moaning, and she kept begging Shelby for more. Then as Shelby started to come back up, Carly started to go down on Shelby. Shelby started thinking of all the other girls she had kissed, but this girl meant the most to her.

"What is so special about this one vulnerable girl," she thought. Then Carly came back up, looked Shelby straight in the eyes, and said 'I love you.' Shelby leaned and kissed Carly softly, inhaling her scent. Then she looked Carly in the eyes, and said 'I love you too.' After they had said that, Carly buried her head into the crook of Shelby's neck. Shelby put her arms around Carly's bare waist. Carly started to doze, but Shelby was awake and alert. After a couple of minutes, Shelby had to ask Carly.

"Do you still want me to turn you into a vampire?" Even though Shelby's composure on the outside was calm and cool, her insides were screaming at her, telling her to stay away from this innocent girl, before one of them hurt someone she really cared about. Shelby chewed on her lip, until she could feel blood welling up. She almost hoped she would tell her no and tell her to leave and never come back.

"Yes, I do."

Shelby shifted a bit, so that she could see Carly's exposed neck.

"You realize that you might not even survive the change."

"Yes, please, Shelby," Carly pouted slightly, and Shelby sighed.

"Ok, but trust me, this will hurt." Shelby ran her finger over that vein in Carly's neck and prayed that Carly would survive. She lowered her mouth onto that vein and bit lightly. She knew the endorphin in her bite would keep Carly out of pain, until her body started fighting the vampire venom. The body would loose in the end, however, because vampires knew just how much venom to put in. Too much and the person would die before the venom could take effect, not enough and the person's immune system would fight it off. When Shelby finished injecting her venom, she backed away to watch it take affect. Only five minutes had passed, and Carly's body was already trying to fight it off. Her body started shaking badly, and she started screaming.

"Thank God Spencer's not here tonight," Shelby thought. "I really don't know how I would explain this all to him." She smirked, but it quickly faded when Carly let out another blood curdling scream. Shelby actually had to cover her ears, apparently a screaming girl and super vampire hearing don't go well together. Carly's screaming progressed for about an hour before the venom started winning its fight for control. Shelby could see Carly's canines getting longer, and her skin actually getting paler. The pain had actually knocked Carly out, so she didn't feel her transformation taking place. Almost an hour later, Carly woke up.

"Hey, I'm still alive!" Carly tried to stand up, but just ended up falling again.

"I wouldn't try that for a while if I was you. Your body needs to get used to this."

"Shelby," Carly murmured softly.

"What's up?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, honey."

FIN

I hope you guys liked it! Please review, and tell me what you think!


End file.
